Space Rescue
Different games named Space Rescue are collected together here. SUPERSOFT MACRONICS Reviews Supersoft Summary C+VG Issue 8 Five spherical life support pods are stranded on hazardous alien terrain. In space the mother ship prepares for a rescue mission. The mother ship has a rescue hatch and a storage area to accommodate all five pods. The ship's recovery shuttle — controlled by means of the Pet's keypad — is sent to save the pods. The shuttle is released by pressing '2' to move it downwards. From this point on your score increases by one for every second you survive. To rescue a pod, the shuttle must be positioned immediately above it, then the 'A' key pressed. This manoeuvre can be very difficult on the higher skill levels since the shuttle moves rather fast and the control key becomes highly responsive. Next the shuttle should be guided to a position just above the mother ship and the pod dropped through the rescue hatch by pressing 'D'. If your aim is correct, the pod appears in the storage area If you miss the hatch the pod lands back on the planet surface. If you manage to complete your rescue mission and save all five pods, you are invited to dock with your moving mother ship for a bonus of 500 points. Once you have successfully carried out a rescue you can progress to slightly higher skill levels building up your expertise until you have used up your four lives. The more difficult the game gets the more interesting it becomes. Not only do you have to guide your ship accurately you also must fend off meteorites which fly dangerously through the sky. No additional documentation was supplied with the game which would have been useful. The instructions only appear on the screen briefly, once, after loading so some experimentation was needed to learn the finer aspects of the game. Supersoft, the supplier of Space Rescue, has created another addictive game because like most good ones it cannot be easily mastered. You can try it out for £8 plus VAT. Macronics News Supersoft C+VG Issue 4 - (February 1982) Lunar rescue mission - page 8 A stranded tribe of lunar creatures in fear of their lives look to you for an escape route. As commander of the mother-ship hovering over the surface of the moon, your brief in Space Rescue is to save the moonies, or pods, as they are usually known. A special landing craft carried by the mothership is under your control and struggling against the relentless onslaught of a meteorite storm. You have to land the craft on the moon's surface and pick up five pods, at the same time blasting the rocks to smithereens. After each pod is rescued you must take him back to the mothership. Points are scored for pod picking and meteorites destroyed. Altogether you get four lives to play with and there are nine skill levels to try out — and sound effects too. Available now from Pet software specialists Supersoft, it runs on an 8K machine and costs £8 plus V.A.T. Category:PET Games Category:PET Games scoring 85% or more Category:Supersoft Category:Macronics Category:ZX81 Games Category:VIC-20 Games Category:Anirog Category:Spectrum Games Category:Popular Computing Weekly Reviews Category:C+VG Reviews